Un cuento de hadas moderno
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autora: Roanva Una historia de amor sacada de un cuento de hadas, mezclado con la realidad de nuestros días. Un hombre con bajo autoestima, una mujer despampanante que cree en los finales felices. Unos amigos que más que amigos son seres mágicos con la finalidad de unir dos almas… Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de**_ _ **Naoko Takeuchi**_ _ **, la trama es de mi loca cabeza.**_

 _ **Este One-Shot participa del reto de Ladies Kou por el cumpleaños de Seiya Kou.**_

 _ **Total de palabras (Incluidas las canciones): 11647 (aproximadamente).**_

 _ **Título: Un cuento de hadas moderno.**_

 _ **Sinopsis: Una historia de amor sacada de un cuento de hadas, mezclado con la realidad de nuestros días. Un hombre con bajo autoestima, una mujer despampanante que cree en los finales felices. Unos amigos que más que amigos son seres mágicos con la finalidad de unir dos almas…**_

 _ **-..- S &S -..- -..- S&S -..-.**_

 _ **Seiya.**_

Les contaré la historia de mi vida, de cómo me convertí en el hombre más afortunado del mundo, de cómo pasé de ser el hazme reír de todos, el más desdichado, a tener la felicidad plena, porque las altas y bajas diarias no influyen en mi felicidad. De cómo mi vida cambió sin darme cuenta, como un simple olvido en un momento de apuro, me hizo el hombre que soy ahora, y me dio mi propio cuento de hadas. Sí, sonará algo cursi, pero es así, sería como una broma personal.

Me presento, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, tengo 25 años, hace 4 años estoy casado con el amor de mi vida, con la mujer más hermosa. Tengo tres maravillosos hijos, y pronto tendré otro conejito para adorar.

Nací un 30 de julio. Mi padre Zafiro Kou era un amante del riesgo, donde había peligro él estaba, y lo que más amaba era los deportes de extremos. Conoció a mi madre en la escuela primaria, ella siempre lo amó, pero no así a su pasión, le aterraba la vida que él había elegido.

Luego de un accidente que lo dejó en cama por más de seis meses, al cuidado de mis abuelos, ellos se reencontraron y se dieron una oportunidad. Claro que al principio mi padre prometió jamás volver a arriesgar su vida, pero no lo cumplió.

Luego de que nací, mi padre comenzó a trabajar como bombero voluntario, y lo que más le gustaba era concurrir a los lugares donde los desastres naturales se desarrollaban. Una tarde salió para no volver jamás. Tenían que rescatar un par de turistas que habían quedado atrapados en una montaña luego de una gran tormenta y lo mató una avalancha. Murió en su ley, cuando yo tenía cinco años.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de él discutiendo con mi madre, ya que quería enseñarme deportes que mi madre no autorizaba, ella lo que menos quería era que siguiera sus pasos, decía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Mis abuelos paternos murieron poco después, y como no tenían más hijos, me dejaron una gran herencia, ya que habían pertenecido a unas de las familias más adineradas de la nación. Pero quedó todo en una cuenta que no podía ser tocada hasta después de que cumpliera los 21 años si me casaba, o los 25 años si continuaba soltero.

Mi madre, Kakyuu Flowers, tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse luego de haber perdido al gran amor de su vida. Pero poco a poco, y gracias a que su carrera estaba levantando vuelo, salió adelante.

Ella era canta-autora, con una voz que hasta los ángeles envidiaban. Y una noche la suerte estuvo de su lado, ya que un representante la escuchó cantar en su lugar de trabajo, y en menos de un mes ya había firmado contrato con nada más y nada menos que la compañía SONY. Mamoru Chiba se volvió su representante, y en poco tiempo la llevó al estrellato.

Muchas noches las pasé en casa esperándola cuando salía de gira, al cuidado de mi nana Ami. Me sentía solo, y día a día me fui convirtiendo en una persona retraída, tímida, introvertida, que prefería pasar sus tardes escribiendo letras, o tocando la guitarra encerrado en mi habitación, ya que había heredado el don de mi madre por la música, además de la fobia por el peligro, en realidad por todo lo que me pidiera lastimar o implicar una actividad física.

Tenía alrededor de los 8 años y medio, y mi único amigo, era mi amigo imaginario, ya que en la escuela se burlaban de mí por ser tímido, por las gafas de goma que llevaba y por lo malo que era en los deportes.

Era esa voz, la que intentaba sacar a flote mi valor, pero sin lograrlo, ya que el miedo era mayor, siempre más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que me hizo centro de bromas pesadas y de compañeros molestos. Pero siempre estaba Ami y esa voz para sacarme a flote.

Cuando cumplí los diez años mi mamá me dio la noticia de que se casaba con su representante. Él también era viudo y tenía dos hijos, Darien de 14 años, que en apariencia era igual a su padre, alto, con cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, con el que fácilmente pasaba como hermano. Y Haruka de 10 años, que sólo tenía de Chiba el carácter, ya que en apariencia había heredado el pelo rubio de su madre y sus ojos verdes.

Un mes después se casaron y nos mudamos a la mansión Chiba. Cuando mi madre estaba presente, todos se comportaban muy bien conmigo, sin embargo, cuando estaba solo, era el centro de las bromas pesadas de los Chiba, e incluyo a todos, ya que ni siquiera Mamoru por ser el padre, o Haruka por tener una apariencia angelical, evitaban hacerlas. Fui víctima de tintura en mi shampo, gusanos en mi merienda, pegamento en mi ropa interior y cosas inimaginables. Muchas veces, inclusive, me salvó mi nana, pero cuando cumplí los 12, mi madre dijo que ya era muy grande para tener una, así que Ami fue despedida, y por mucho tiempo no la volví a ver. Recuerdo haber llorado mucho por ella, ya no tenía una amiga que me quisiera, ni quien me salvara de los demonios que tenía por hermanastros.

Cuando cumplí los 13, las cosas empeoraron, el avión donde viajaba mi madre cayó en medio del océano, dejando como saldo cero sobrevivientes. Fue cuando descubrí que estaba completamente solo en un mundo que, en gran medida, me aterraba. Vivía en una casa sin familiares de sangre, ni siquiera de afecto, ya que nadie me quería, pero como no tenía otra persona, Mamoru se quedó con mi tutela.

El regalo de mi cumpleaños número 14 fue cambiar mi habitación al sótano, ya que Mamoru decidió que debía trabajar para pagar mi estadía en la casa, por lo que me tocó aprender todos los quehaceres domésticos.

Y yo como un buen cobarde, acepté todo sin replicar, pasé a ser el empleado de la casa, atendiendo los caprichos de los insoportables Chiba. Sin contar con que les debía hacer muchas veces sus tareas escolares.

Cuando comencé la preparatoria, lo hice en la misma escuela que sus hijos, ya que debíamos mantener las apariencias. Darien comenzaba la universidad, así que me salvaba de él, pero no de mi querida hermanastra. Ella empezó a usar el cabello muy corto y comenzó a vestir como hombre, a Mamoru no le hizo mucha gracia, pero después aceptó los gustos de su hija. Así que ahora heredaba la ropa que ellos no usaban o querían. Debo admitir que era muy buena ropa, pero aun así yo quería lo mío por elección. Fue cuando me decidí por el pelo largo, ya que muchas veces, consideraban que Darien y yo éramos verdaderos hermanos, cosa que me desagradaba totalmente. Utilizaba el cabello en una coleta baja, me gustaba, ya que me daba el estilo del cual carecía. Admito que fue centro de nuevas burlas por parte de Haruka, ganándome el sobrenombre de "Ceniciento".

El segundo día de clases conocí a mi buen amigo Taiki, luego de que me salvase con un cambio de ropa, después de que Haruka y sus amigos me tiraran un balde de espagueti a la hora del almuerzo. Él me brindó su amistad, sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran decir, además de que era una suerte de que él era lo suficientemente rico como para que nadie quisiera meterse en problemas con él, lo que disminuía la posibilidad de que se metieran conmigo.

Era súper estudioso, inclusive se le podría considerar nerd, claro que su atuendo dejaba más que claro que de ello no tenía nada. Su orden de prioridades eran; los trajes Armani, su Audi y, por último, sus libros.

Lo más gracioso es que llevaba también el cabello largo, claro que el de él tenía un buen corte y estaba siempre impecable.

Así pasó la preparatoria, y ambos decidimos estudiar en la misma universidad y la misma carrera, ya que además de ser amigos éramos compañeros, éramos y somos hermanos.

Faltaba poco para cumplir mis 21 años. Contaba los días para poder librarme de los Chiba, pero aún me quedaban años por delante, ya que, con mi suerte, conseguir casarme era algo imposible. Inclusive, hasta ese momento, era virgen, aunque suene vergonzoso decirlo.

Eran esos momentos cuando odiaba a mis abuelos por la bendita cláusula del testamento y a mi madre por dejarme bajo el poder de ese idiota.

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

Recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer, la primera vez que la vi. Me quedé parado como un idiota, en medio del salón, deslumbrado por su belleza. Había terminado de limpiar los cuartos y aún me tocaba la sala, salvó que nadie me había avisado de que teníamos visitas.

Era un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, blanca como la nieve, con cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos color cielo, además de unas curvas de infarto que harían a cualquier hombre perder la cabeza. Tan solo de verla tuve una dolorosa erección. Además de que su diminuto vestido rosado dejaba poco a la imaginación.

\- Disculpen a mi hijastro, es un poco lento en ocasiones.- la voz de Mamoru me hizo volver de mi ensoñación.

\- Ni siquiera lo sueñes tonto, es demasiado mujer para ti.- esa era la voz de Darien, como siempre recalcando lo que en mi interior ya sabía, pero me negaba a reconocer. Además soñar no costaba nada.

\- Creo que nuestro hermanito está feliz.- miré a Haruka, no entendiendo lo que quería expresar, era más que obvio que semejante belleza hace feliz a cualquier hombre, e incluso mujer que jugase para el equipo contrario.

Su mirada se dirigía a mi entrepierna, fue cuando me di cuenta del problema que tenía en mis pantalones, por lo que bajé la cabeza totalmente avergonzado, y con la cara ardiéndome de vergüenza.

Por favor, era hombre ¿por qué me tenía que avergonzar de esta manera? Parecía un jodido crío con las hormonas alborotadas

\- No te preocupes chico, nuestra pequeña coneja suele causar esos efectos o aún mayores sólo con verla. Será una lástima cuando deje la casa.- me habló el hombre que estaba frente a ella.- Mi nombre es Yaten. Y tú eres…- dejó la frase inconclusa mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla con la mía.

\- Sei…Seiya.- tartamudeé, aún deslumbrado por la belleza que había en el cuarto. Me acerqué sacándome el guante que aún tenía en las manos.

\- Ella es Serena Tsukino, una de nuestras conejitas estrellas en la mansión de play boy. Seguro la habrás visto en algunas de nuestras revistas.- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al ángel que tenía a su lado.

\- De las cuales espero pronto desaparecer y estar en revistas aptas para todo público.- les juro que hasta la voz era de un ángel, les aseguro que muchos de ellos la envidiarían.- Mucho gusto.- estiró su mano hacia mí, con una sonrisa que casi me causa una combustión espontánea.

Tomé su mano con mucha torpeza, y en el momento en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto, generaron una energía que me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Aparentemente ella también la sintió, ya que su risa sonó de manera musical en ese momento.

\- Bueno chicos debemos seguir con nuestros negocios.- habló autoritario Mamoru, lo cual solo significaba "Lárgate".

Con una inclinación de cabeza salí, no sin antes tener que soportar a la idiota de mi "querida" hermana (nótese el sarcasmo), avergonzandome nuevamente.

\- Seiya.- me giré y la miré- recuerda que mucha masturbación puede dañar tu muñeca y empeorar tus cayos, te aconsejo uses el guante, además, aún hay mucho por hacer.- y su risa resonó en la habitación, seguida por la de Darien.

Salí con la esperanza de que se abriera la tierra y me tragara, o mejor aún, que se tragara a ese par de idiotas.

Y sí, por supuesto que mi mano desde ese momento trabajó el doble o triple, cada vez que me imaginaba a esa mujer hacía, que por poco me venga en mis pantalones.

Después de ese día, en varias ocasiones la había visto en la casa, siempre acompañada de Yaten, el cual asumía que era algo así como su representante, o guardaespaldas, ya que parecía su sombra. Y con mis dos hermanos, sí, mis dos hermanos siguiéndola como perritos falderos.

Una tarde la encontré saliendo del baño que me tocaba limpiar. De más está decirles que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella mi rostro parecía un jodido tomate, además de tartamudear, al punto de parecer un retrasado (sin ofender a nadie por supuesto).

\- Uhm… ¿Seiya?- que desilusión, ni mi nombre sabía, pero ¿que más podía esperar? "Aunque podría ser que esté nerviosa también".

\- Ssss….si- "ponte los pantalones de niño grande, y deja de parecer un idiota"me reprendí.

\- El sábado habrá una fiesta en la mansión, y me gustaría que vayas. Bueno… en realidad la invitación es para ti y un amigo. Será mi despedida de la casa, ya que Mamoru me ha conseguido mi primer contrato con la casa discográfica- me tendió un par de tarjetas.- Puedes llevar a tu novia, bueno aunque yo en su posición no me gustaría estar en un lugar donde hay demasiada tentación.- su sonrisa sonó musical, como siempre lo hacía, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito tono rosado.

\- Por fin te encuentro, preciosa coneja.- **"** vete maldito **"** \- ¡Oh! Preciosa, es muy amable de tu parte invitarlo, pero no creo que sea conveniente, ya que Seiya no se encontraría jamás a la altura de semejante lugar. Ya me lo puedo imaginar, teniendo una combustión espontánea con semejantes mujeres, o un serio caso de bolas azules, lo que lo dejara sin descendencia.- ¿he dicho cuánto odio a mi hermanastro?

\- Te alcanzo en un segundo, Darien, debo retocarme el maquillaje. Espérame en el despacho junto a los demás.- Por favor esta mujer era grandiosa, ¿Qué maquillaje debía retocarse?

\- De acuerdo, Princesa, no demores.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. **"** Maldito afortunado" – Y tú, ¿no tienes que estar limpiando?-

\- Debo limpiar el baño.- contesté fulminándolo con la mirada debajo de mis lentes.

\- No me tardo.- dijo mi hermoso ángel ingresando al baño y haciendo que el engreído se fuera.

Me quedé parado en mi lugar maldiciendo mi mala suerte, por culpa de Darien ella no me había dado las invitaciones y, sinceramente, dudaba que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Ya se fue?- preguntó suavemente del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí.- contesté en el mismo tono, tratando de no asustarla.

\- Gracias. La verdad es que a veces no lo soporto, discúlpame ya que es tu hermano, pero es demasiado arrogante, un engreído que no sabe tratar a las personas.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes, pienso igual de ambos.- aclaré.

\- Sí, tu hermana me asusta. Ya le he dicho a Yaten que no me deje sola con ella- sonreímos los dos- Toma.-extendió nuevamente las invitaciones.- Nos vemos el sábado.- declaró con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se fue, dejándome en un estado catatónico, parado y sonriendo como un idiota.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios, ella me había besado, aunque sólo haya sido en la mejilla, ese beso envió una descarga que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como siempre me pasaba cada vez que nos tocábamos.

Ni la visita de mis queridos hermanos pudo borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro.

\- Así que nuestro Ceniciento estuvo charlando animadamente con nuestra coneja el día de hoy.- entró Haruka afirmando lo que Darien le había contado.

\- Sí, encima tuvo la valentía de pensar en aceptar esas invitaciones. ¿De verdad pensabas ir a la fiesta, "estrellita"?- ambos se acercaron peligrosamente a mi persona. En más de una ocasión, ya había tenido sus visitas, dejando como resultado uno que otro moretón.

\- Dime, ¿te dio la invitación?- preguntó Darien amenazadoramente sobre mi rostro.

\- No.- Contesté en un susurró.

\- Mas te vale que no te veamos en esa fiesta, porque si no te arrepentirás de ello por el resto de tus días. Estás loco si piensas que alguna de esas mujeres se fijará en ti, eres demasiado poca cosa cómo para estar al alcance de ellas.-

\- Creo que nuestro hermanito ha puesto sus ojos en nuestra Conejita.- y como siempre, Haruka tenía que dar en el blanco.

\- Jajajaja. ¿De verdad crees que semejante mujer se fijará en ti?- preguntó con sorna Darien- Esa mujer es mía, y haré lo que sea para tenerla. Te quiero a 1000 metros de distancia si es necesario. Si te llegó a ver intentando algo con ella te arrepentirás de haber nacido. ¿Escuchaste?- me amenazó pero no le contesté.- ¿Escuchaste?- volvió a preguntar, pero como no obtuvo respuestas fue a lo seguro, dándome un golpe en el estómago que me hizo perder todo el aire.- ¿Escuchaste?- grito tirándome al piso.

\- S…Sí.- contesté sin aire.

\- Así me gusta. Vamos Haru, aquí ya está todo arreglado.- y así se fueron.

Al otro día, como siempre le comenté todo a Taiki.

\- Por Dios Seiya, vas a cumplir 21 años el sábado casualmente. ¿Cómo puedes seguir soportándolos? Está bien que hasta que puedas hacer uso de la herencia debes vivir con tu representante legal, pero yo que tu hace rato los mandó a la mismísima mierda a ambos y vivo mi vida.- como siempre él lo hacía ver como que fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?- "Ser valiente **"** gritaba mi conciencia.

\- Plantarte, ser valiente, hacerles frente, dejar de ser un puto cobarde. Eso es lo que debes hacer.- eran las palabras que Taiki siempre me las repetía. Tenía la esperanza de que de una vez por todas las escuché.- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?- preguntó tratando de calmarse.

\- Ir a la fiesta.- contesté totalmente seguro.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó totalmente incrédulo.

\- Sí, y necesito de tu ayuda amigo. Necesito ese día ser todo lo que habitualmente no soy. La fiesta es temática, es de las Vegas y todos debemos llevar antifaz, y no tengo un traje para estar a la altura de la misma.-

\- Tú déjame todo en mis manos. Seré tu jodida hada madrina, aunque queda mejor padrino mágico.- Se rió de su propio chiste.- Si hermano, seré tu padrino mágico para que vayas a esa fiesta y termines con la princesa.- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada debido a sus palabras, ya que nunca pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, los cuentos de hadas se hagan realidad.

En lo que restaba de la semana, mis hermanastros, se acordaron de repetirme día a día de que no debía ir a esa fiesta, además de dar vueltas mi habitación buscando las inexistentes tarjetas. Cosa que gracias a Dios me había avivado y se las había dado a Taiki.

Ese sábado Taiki, perdón mi padrino mágico, me llevó a su estilista personal para que me pudieran arreglar el cabello. Jamás pensé que para que te hicieran una simple coleta baja se necesitaba uno y una hora en el salón. Ambos parecíamos hermanos, ya que teníamos el mismo peinado, lo que nos dio la idea de en la fiesta hacerme pasar por su primo para evitar problemas. Mis gafas de pasta fueron reemplazadas por lentes de contacto, cosa que hacía resaltar el azul de mis ojos. Fuimos a Armani y conseguimos un traje a medida. Cuando me vi al espejo pensé en que parecía todo un Agente 007. Además de que fue lo suficientemente bueno de prestarme su Porsche 911, para que pudiera dejar mi viejo y descolorido Camaro en su garaje (¡Oh! Sí, rogaba que pronto se convierta en un transforme, pero sabía que eso no sucedería). Claro que no sin antes repetirme que no habría lugar en el mundo para esconderme si su auto volvía con un mínimo rallón.

Cada uno se fue un auto, por alguna razón Taiki consideraba que eso era lo apropiado. Iba demasiado nervioso, no quería hacer ningún papelón. Me había propuesto sacar valor de donde sea para parecer otro, otro yo, un hombre distinto, quería que el cambio que logró Taiki también sea interno, que algo dentro de mi haga un click que me haga madurar, ser valiente y tener la suficiente confianza en mí.

Me había pasado la semana mirando información de todo lo relacionado con el lugar a donde me dirigía. Quería hacer las cosas bien, que no venga ninguno de mis hermanos a tratar de avergonzarme. Y por sobre todo quería verla, quería poder agradarle, tener la mínima esperanza de que al menos hoy se fije en mí. Además de que no quería parecer el único adolescente hormonal en toda la fiesta. "Aunque en realidad eso es lo que eres. Y mientras sigas siendo virgen lo seguirás siendo **".**

Ingresamos por supuesto sin ningún problema, nuestra apariencia gritaba clase por todos lados, y las entradas que me había dado mi ángel eran especiales. Claro que no todo siempre es felicidad, ya que cuando nos estábamos aclimatando al lugar vimos a mis hermanastros, quienes se acercaron a saludar. Supongo que a Taiki, ya que gracias a la ayuda de mi padrino mágico yo era irreconocible, pero eso no bastó para que yo me relajara.

\- Tranquilo hermano, nadie te reconocerá- trató de animarme mi amigo.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si lo hacen?-

\- Deja de ser un puto cobarde, si te reconocen ya está, lo hacen. Pero eso no tiene por qué importante. Seguiremos con lo que habíamos planeado en casa, eres mi primo hermano. Solo relájate.- era fácil decirlo. "Deja de ser una niña".

\- Taiki.- dijo a modo de saludo Darien.

\- Darien. Haruka.- tendió su mano.- Les presento a mi primo Yuu Maker.- nos presentó.

\- Buenas noches.- reuní todo el coraje que no sabía dónde tenía y extendí mi mano sin temblar y la voz me salió sin titubear.

\- Buenas noches.- contestaron ambos y Haruka me miró calculadoramente.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Es un placer tenerlos aquí está noche. Noche en la cual se mezclan los sentimientos, por un lado la profunda tristeza de que nuestra querida Bunny nos dejará, pero a su vez llena de alegría, ya que lo hace para poder seguir su sueño de ser una gran cantante, una artista reconocida a nivel mundial. Y como primicia en estos momentos ella cantará para nosotros su primer sencillo. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra pequeña Serena "Bunny" Tsukino.- La voz del locutor anuló por completo cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando a mi alrededor. Mi pequeño ángel iba a cantar.

 **Todos tus miedos te conducen lejos**

 **y sabes bien que cuando tú te vas**

 **cada minuto que pasa**

 **es una eternidad.**

 **Se vuelve amarga la separación.**

 **Es una pena que soporta el corazón**

 **y te repito que así,**

 **la vida es difícil de vivir.**

Era preciosa, no había palabras para describir lo que mis ojos veían. Era simplemente fabulosa.

 **Quiero tener tu compañía.**

 **Quiero reír con tu alegría**

 **y compartir tu libertad**

 **sin discutir ni preguntar.**

 **Quiero soñar tus mismos sueños**

 **desde el más grande al más pequeño**

 **y no tener que reprocharte**

 **tu exhibición de amor cobarde.**

 **Con la distancia sufro yo**

 **como una especie de alucinación.**

 **Te siento a mi alrededor**

 **y me acaricia tu voz,**

 **y me tengo lástima.**

Su piel brillaba como si fuera de la más fina porcelana, sus cabellos parecían los mismísimos rayos de sol.

 **Estás en los rincones de mi habitación**

 **y en los latidos implacables del reloj.**

 **Y en vez de la realidad,**

 **mi mundo se pone tu disfraz.**

 **Quiero tener tu compañía.**

 **Quiero reír con tu alegría**

 **y compartir tu libertad**

 **sin discutir ni preguntar.**

 **Quiero soñar tus mismos sueños**

 **desde el más grande al más pequeño**

 **y no tener que reprocharte**

 **tu exhibición de amor cobarde**

Ni los mismos ángeles poseían una voz tan gloriosa como esa. Te llegaba al alma. Podías sentir cada palabra como si el sentimiento con el cual ella lo cantaba te naciese desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

 **"Quiero sentir".**

 **Es un camino triste la verdad.**

 **"Quiero reír".**

 **En él se aúna la felicidad.**

 **"Y comparar".**

 **Debes pensar en todo lo que digo.**

 **"Tu libertad"**

 **para curar mi corazón herido.**

 **"Quiero soñar"**

 **para que vuelva la complicidad de amar**

 **y ver la vida sin la sombra de la soledad.**

 **Tú tienes la solución**

 **para que pronto volvamos a ser dos.**

Su vista recorrió el lugar como buscando algo, o a alguien. Hasta que se topó con la mía. Y sin romper nuestro contacto visual terminó la canción.

 **Quiero tener tu compañía.**

 **Quiero reír con tu alegría**

 **y compartir tu libertad**

 **sin discutir ni preguntar.**

 **Quiero soñar tus mismos sueños**

 **desde el más grande al más pequeño**

 **y no tener que reprocharte**

 **tu exhibición de amor cobarde.**

La gente comenzó a aplaudir como loca. Y yo me encontraba aturdido, perdido en ese cielo azul que eran sus ojos. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, si no fuese quien soy, hubiese jurado que esa canción la cantó para mí, que cada palabra, cada estrofa iba dirigida a mí, que el contacto que tuvimos era mucho más fuerte, de que con ello nuestras almas se hablaban.

Pero era de mí de quien estábamos hablando. No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de que lo que yo sentía sea correspondido, de que si por alguna suerte del destino ella se fijaba en mí esta noche, tan solo se iba a quedar en esta noche.

Cuando ella bajó a la pista de baile, todo el mundo la paraba para saludarla, sacarse fotos, para felicitarla. Yo no pude dejar de seguirla con la mirada. No la dejaban siquiera moverse de donde estaba. Yaten como siempre se encontraba a su lado. Aún no sabía muy bien qué relación había entre ellos. Rogaba a Dios que solo fuese superficial.

Me disculpe de mi amigo ya que seguía conversando con Darien, Mamuro y Haruka, y prefería alejarme antes de correr el riesgo y me reconozcan. Claro que principalmente Darien estaba como loco esperando para poder acercársele.

Cuando ella pudo librarse de sus fans se acercó a ellos y saludo muy cordialmente a todos. Por su rostro pasó, una sombra de decepción cuando Darien le presentó a Taiki. Moría por que sea mi ausencia el motivo de su desilusión. "Sigue soñando Kou".

Si, seguiría soñando. Sin embargo en el rato que estuve sentado en la barra bebiendo, bueno, en realidad un vaso de whisky que jamás termine, se me habían acercado varias mujeres coqueteando de manera más que abierta y obvia conmigo. Se fuese un día normal, y estuviera con mi ropa normal eso no pasaría, así que no les di mayor importancia, y al ser ignoradas se iban enojadas.

Todos hablaban animadamente, o al menos eso parecía. Si quería lograr algo debía acercarme a hablarle, pero mi coraje ya se había ocultado.

Decidí beberme de un trago el whisky y pedir otro, con el fin de tomar valor. Decisión que fue acelerada, al ver como Darien trataba de tocarla, volviéndose romántico y ella trataba de con toda la educación del mundo de alejarse.

En eso varias mujeres, que por lo que parecía eran amigas de mi Bombón, porque si esta noche en ese vestido blanco como la nieve, ella era un bombón de chocolate blanco. Ella los presentó de a uno y disimuladamente y vi como poco a poco cada una de ellas iban cautivando a los hombres, ya que todas eran muy hermosas, aunque no tanto como mi ángel.

Una mujer con un largo cabello azabache y un vestido ajustado como una segunda piel de color rojo había atraído la atención de mi hermanastro. Haruka por su parte parecía que también había encontrado algo de su gusto, o en realidad una mujer con sus mismos gustos, ya que una de ellas, la de cabello color agua marina coqueteaba abiertamente con ella. Por su parte Mamuro se alejó con una mujer de largo cabello verde, con la cual se lo veía muy en confianza. Y por último miré a mi amigo, el cual se encontraba sumamente entretenido, cosa que era difícil de ver en él, con una mujer tan alta como él, con el cabello recogido cuidadosamente en una coleta alta, y un vestido muy bonito, pero bastante conservador en un verde petróleo.

Viendo que todos estaban en sus asuntos decidí buscar donde se encontraba mi bombón. Estaba parada al lado de la escalera junto a Yaten y una mujer prácticamente igual a ella, con lo cual era fácil adivinar que era su hermana, la que se encontraba colgada del brazo de Yaten muy amorosamente.

Tomé otra copa, ya a estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de cuántas iban y me acerqué a ella que estaba de espaldas.

\- Disculpa. ¿Creo que se te ha caído un papel?- asombrada se dio vuelta.

\- O no lo creo, yo no tenía ninguno.- contestó.

\- El que te envolvía Bombón.- lo dije con una voz seductora que no sabía exactamente de donde salió.

-¡Oh!- fue lo que contestó y sus mejillas se tornaron de un bonito color rosado.

\- ¿Quieres bailar Bombón?- extendí mi mano y mi interior rogaba que no me rechace.

Dudando la aceptó, y cuando nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto la corriente que siempre recorría mi cuerpo cuando la tocaba se hizo presente.

Bailamos toda la noche, solo teniendo conversaciones tribales. Me contó que Yaten aparte de ser su guardaespaldas, era su cuñado y amigo desde que tenían 5 años. Que se había casado con su hermana melliza hace 6 meses, y que esa noche le habían dado la bella noticia de que sería tía. De que se habían quedados solas luego de que su madre falleciera hace no más de dos años. Y que su padre luego de dejar embarazada a su madre se había perdido no haciéndose cargo de ellas jamás.

Yo simplemente la escuchaba, le conté simplemente de mi amistad con Taiki, sin querer dar más detalles de quién era. Ya que podía asegurar que cuando ella se dé cuenta de quién era saldría corriendo.

Tomamos un par más de copas, y cuando me di cuenta estaba demasiado mareado para mi propio bien. Ella al notarlo me acompañó hasta su cuarto, el cual estaba en la última planta de la casa.

Debo admitir que fue un mal momento para decidir emborracharme la primera vez. No recuerdo en que momento, ni como comencé a besarla. Solo tengo flashes de lo que sucedió esa noche. Recuerdo de que nuestro beso, en un principio fue algo torpe, ese fue mi primer beso, por lo que no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que hacía, y ahora sé que ella tampoco. Pero poco a poco ese beso subió de temperatura, y pasó de ser un beso inocente, inseguro a ser algo lleno de pasión. Devoraba su boca como si fuese mi salvación, como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

Con mucha torpeza fui experimentando con mis manos, no quería asustarla, pero pretendía con ello de que si no estaba lista para esto lo pudiese parar. Poco a poco comencé a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, al ver que no obtenía objeción de su parte deslice con mis labios los tirantes, pero antes de que el mismo bajase lo necesario para ver sus pechos, ella se paró.

Por un momento me tensé, pensando en que me había pasado de la raya, pero luego ella me sorprendió soltando las tiras y el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, dejándola tan solo ¿en unas pequeñas bragas? que apenas tapaban su sexo, eran de color piel, por lo que fácilmente podía pasar como si estuviese desnuda.

Con algo de duda se subió a horcadas en mi regazo y comenzó a besarme lentamente la mandíbula, cosa que me estaba volviendo loco. Mi erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, y ella al sentirla comenzó a restregarse por ella, al tiempo que seguía esparciendo besos por la piel que encontraba a su paso, y con sus diminutos y temblorosos dedos desprendiendo de uno en uno los botones de mi camisa, para ese entonces no tenía idea de donde había perdido el saco y la corbata.

Cuando intentó sacarme la máscara la frene.

-Por favor no Bombón.- pedí, o más bien rogué.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó con duda en sus ojos.

-Por qué temo que al acabarse el anonimato, la noche más feliz e importante de mi vida termine o se arruine.- podía escuchar además de los efectos del alcohol, el temor en mi voz.- Por favor. Déjame amarte así, que no importen los rostros, sino los sentimientos, el amor que siento por ti.- Con algo de duda aceptó y asintió con la cabeza. Y traté de con un beso hambriento inundado de pasión hacerle borrar la duda que existía.

La amaba, de eso estaba seguro, y quería que ella lo sienta aun sin palabras o sin conocer mi rostro.

Cuando nuestra ropa estuvo toda afuera y nuestros rostros solo iluminados por las luces que entraban a través de las cortinas la miré a los ojos tratando de descifrar si ella quería esto tanto como yo. No quería que mañana por la mañana se arrepienta.

Ella pareció notar mi vacilación y preguntó- ¿Te puedes cuidar por favor?- ¿Cuidar? Mi cabeza corría a mil por hora tratando de entre la niebla del alcohol y la de la pasión, dar sentido a sus palabras. **"** Ella te está pidiendo que te pongas un preservativo tonto"

Maldición, no había estado preparado para estos. Rogaba que el preservativo que había comprado cuando cumplí los 18 años aun sirviese. Me estire de manera torpe y alcancé mi billetera. La notaba algo nerviosa, y mis propios nervios hicieron que por poco pierda el control mientras me enfundaba.

Me posicione de nuevo sobre ella y comencé nuevamente a besarla. Jamás había estado con una mujer, pero había leído lo suficiente como para saber que la mujer debe estar bien estimulada si no quería ocasionarle una experiencia desagradable. Me metí un pezón a la boca mientras jugaba con mis manos en el otro. Cuando ejercí un poco más de presión fui recompensado por un hermoso gemido, cosa que por poco hace que me venga en ese mismo momento.

Trate de controlarme besando sus labios dulcemente, quería que esa noche fuese memorable para los dos. Llevé mis dedos a su entrada para comprobar su humedad y me encontré con que estaba totalmente empapada. Al presionar los mismos la sentí tensarse. Lo que me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Estas segura Bombón?- pregunté al notar algo de duda o temor en esos preciosos ojos.

Asintió con la cabeza para luego acotar- Sí, es solo…. Que es mi primera vez.- ¡Oh, Dios! También era su primera vez, no lo podía creer, que mi hermoso ángel me haya elegido para ser su primero era glorioso, no tenía palabras para describir cuánto la amaba, pero tenía pensado demostrarlo.

Volví a besarla con amor, pasión, lujuria, para alejar ese rastro de miedo. Y me posicione en su entrada. Poco a poco me fui hundiendo en ella, cuando me encontré con algo que me impedía seguir hundiéndome en ella, había llegado a la barrera de su pureza. No tenía mayor idea de que hacer para evitarle el dolor. Así que decidí besarla como un loco, haciéndola gemir en mi boca y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le pedí perdón en su oído antes de enterrarme en ella. Soltó un grito ahogado y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual sequé con mis labios. Luego de que se amoldara a mí cuando comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas supe que era el momento de seguir.

Poco a poco nuestros movimientos se fueron incrementando, al igual que nuestros gemidos, que cada tanto eran callados por nuestros besos. No iba a durar mucho más, cuando sentí su cuerpo empezar a presionar el mío, y un grito de éxtasis salió de sus labios. Ella había llegado a su orgasmo, lo que generó automáticamente el mío. Derramando mi semilla en ella, sin poder retener las palabras "Te amo" de mis labios.

Aún hoy en día me cuesta creer cuánto uno puede hacer por la mujer que ama. No logro entender como siendo una jodido hormonal pude contenerte de esa manera.

Esa noche la hice mía varias veces más. Agradecía a su hermana que todos los preservativos que ya no iba a utilizar se los haya regalado a modo de broma a ella, ya que no podía obtener suficiente de mi Bombón, era totalmente adictiva. Luego de la sexta vez, y ya con los primeros rayos de sol ella se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho.

Algo dentro de mí rogaba, me imploraba que me quede, pero mi cobardía ya había regresado, por lo que lentamente me deslicé de su abrazo, me vestí y salí sigilosamente para no molestar su sueño. Rogando esta noche quede grabada en su memoria, así como lo haría en mi mente. La miré por última vez antes de besar sus labios dulce y castamente al igual que su frente y salí de allí. Para volver a ser Seiya Kou, el tímido, cobarde y nerd chico escondido detrás de sus gafas de goma y bajo el sobrenombre de "Ceniciento.

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

 **Serena.**

Hacía un mes que me había mudado a la casa que era de mis padres. Vivía allí con mi Mina y Yaten. Y hacía 45 días de la fiesta de despedida.

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome mal, aparte de tener ya un gran retraso. Inclusive la última vez me había desmayado en pleno shopping. Por suerte ese día andaba acompañada de mi gran amiga Lita. Inclusive fue ella quien comenzó a unir las pistas y me convenció de ir al médico, ya que no me animaba a dejar mi destino en manos de una pequeño aparatito que no era 100% seguro.

Ella era quien sabía de mi enamoramiento de ese hombre, de lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, y de mis miedos y desconfianzas acerca de todos los hombres, de como esperaba poder encontrar el adecuado, alguien tan bueno como lo era Yaten para mi hermana, alguien que no haga lo mismo que le hizo mi padre a mi madre.

Sin embargo allí me encontraba, con unas hojas que decidirían mi destino, con el hombre al que amaba sin darme la menor señal de que lo que sentía por mí no había sido algo solamente inventado para poder tenerme en su cama.

Abrí muy lentamente el sobre, sabía que mi vida dependía de ese resultado, pero debía ser valiente, tener miedo no era una opción en ese momento.

"Positivo". Esa era la palabra a la cual le tenía miedo, pero a la vez esperanza. Por un lado me encontraba aterrada de todo lo que ello implicaría al estar comenzando mi carrera, parte de mi sueño, ya que la otra era encontrar a ese hombre con quien poder pasar mi vida, con quien construir un hogar, tener una familia. Pero la idea además me agradaba a partir de ese momento iba a tener una persona que dependiera de mí, no todo podía llegar a ser tan malo. Sabía que esa personita jamás me abandonaría, y haría por ella todo lo necesario para su felicidad.

Salí de la clínica, debía hablar con Lita. Ella desde la fiesta estaba saliendo con Taiki, si bien aún no eran nada oficial, no pasaba un día en el que no estuvieran juntos.

Tomé un taxi, ya que últimamente no tenía la cabeza en su sitio como para poder manejar.

Marque desde el manos libres en número de mi amiga. Al cuarto timbre contestó algo agitada, si estaba con Taiki podía llegar a imaginar que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero era mejor imaginarlo que me lo confirmé.

\- Serena. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya tienes los resultados?- se atropelló al hablar causándome una sonrisa.

\- Si Lita. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podríamos vernos en media hora?-

\- Claro que si amiga, sabes que para ti siempre estaré disponible. Recuerda que somos hermanas por más que no compartamos lazos de sangre.- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, todo esto me estaba sobrepasando y necesitaba hablar con alguien que me tranquilizará como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

\- Gracias amiga. Realmente te necesito en este momento. No quiero opacar la felicidad de mi hermana con mis problemas en este momento.- Amaba a mi hermana, pero ella estaba realmente contenta con su embarazo, además de Yaten que no sabía qué hacer para frenar un poco su hiperactividad.- ¿Te parece encontrarnos en media hora en el Crown?- Allí siempre íbamos desde la preparatoria, incluso Lita había tenido un noviazgo fugaz con el Andrew, el dueño del lugar. El cual en un principio no terminó bien, ya que él la dejó por su actual esposa. Solo después de un año, cuando ya vivíamos en la mansión se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para retomar nuestras tardes de malteadas allí.

\- Por supuesto, en media hora estoy ahí.- con eso colgamos la llamada.

Maneje muy despacio, tratando de que así como pasaban las calles pasasen las ideas por mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Llegué unos minutos antes, y decidí sentarme en el rincón más alejado, no quería que nadie me molestara pidiéndome autógrafos ni fotos, no estaba para ello en este momento. Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew fue muy gentil de llevarme hasta allí y prometiéndome que ni bien llegaba Lita le avisaría donde me encontraba.

No pasó mucho hasta que ella llegó.

\- Amiga.- me saludo con un abrazo y no aguante más y me largue a llorar. Y ella solo se limitó a abrazarme y tratar de reconfortarme con palabras de aliento. Generalmente no era tan sensible, pero parecía que las hormonas del embarazo ya estaban causando un efecto en mí.

\- Estas mejor Sere.- preguntó cuándo logré calmarme un poco.

\- Sí, gracias. Creo que lo necesitaba.- dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro con mi pañuelo.

\- Entonces, ¿el resultado confirma mis sospechas?- preguntó con algo de cautela, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza, no estaba segura de poder hablar sin volver a llorar.- ¿Qué es lo que harás? Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.- dijo brindándome una sonrisa. Y yo sabía que así era, podía contar con las chicas mi hermana y mi cuñado incondicionalmente.

\- No lo sé Lita. Por supuesto tendré a este bebe, si mi madre pudo con nosotras dos yo podré con él. Además por más de que estoy aterrada por todo lo que se me viene, ya amo a este pedacito de carne que llevo en mi vientre.- y así era, mis sentimientos eran una mezcla de felicidad, nerviosismo, amor, terror, bronca y algo de desilusión.

\- Por supuesto que sí amiga, tú lograrás salir adelante, además de que sus tías lo vamos a consentir muchísimo.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa que causó el mismo efecto en mí, al imaginar cuanto consentirían mis amigas a mi bebe.

\- Ni me quiero imaginar lo malcriado que será gracias a ustedes.- dije causando que ambas riéramos a carcajadas.

Ya recompuestas Lita soltó la pregunta que tenía ocupada mi mente desde que sospechábamos un posible embarazo.

\- ¿Se lo dirás al padre? Sabes que puedo hablar con Taiki para que llame a su primo y se puedan encontrar para hablar de lo sucedido, esto no es sólo tu responsabilidad, para crear un bebe se necesitan dos.- dijo seria. Desde que le había confesado de que había perdido la virginidad con Yuu, y también el hecho que después de esa noche él desapareció ella me repetía lo mismo, "hablaré con Taiki para que lo traiga y pueda dejarlo sin testículos", cosa que yo siempre rechazaba. Si bien me moría por volver a verlo, el hecho de que haya desaparecido la mañana siguiente, sin dejar rastros, una nota o hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, me lo decía todo.

Sabía quién era él. Sabía su nombre verdadero, donde vivía, pero él en todo ese tiempo seguía como siempre, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Recuerdo haber ido a su casa a la semana siguiente a la fiesta, con el fin de verlo, de hablar con él, de decirle que deje de ser un cobarde, que yo también lo quería. Que ya no tenía por qué temer. Pero mi determinación se fue por el desagüe.

Había organizado todo, para que cuando vaya a su casa sus hermanos no estuvieran, había hablado con Rei y Michiru para que ese día organicen una cita con Darien y Haruka respectivamente, ya que sabía que ellos se encontraban saliendo. Cuando estuve en su casa pregunté a Mamoru por sus hijos, aunque donde estaban dos de ellos yo ya sabía. Al confirmar de que él estaba en la casa me disculpe con ir al baño y fui a buscarlo. Luego de buscar por un buen rato y llegar a una cocina, donde lo vi lavando los trastes, carraspee para que notara mi presencia.

\- Se…Serena.- dijo algo nervioso, oculto detrás de sus gafas nuevamente, y evadiendo mi mirada.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

\- Si… Un vaso de agua por favor.- conteste, también algo nerviosa.

\- Aquí tienes- me tendió el vaso de agua e hizo silencio.

Se lo veía sumamente nervioso, se notaba que mi presencia parecía molestarlo, luego de tomar unos sorbos de agua y ver que él no tenía la menor intención de hablar o intentar algo, me quedó todo más que claro. Yo no era nada para él, me había usado para satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas, o tal vez cumplir algunas de sus fantasías. Se había olvidado de esa noche, o simplemente no había significado nada extraordinario para él.

Con un simple "gracias" salí de la cocina y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber más nada de él.

\- No Lita, el abe como encontrarme, no soy una persona totalmente desconocida, además si desea encontrarme tan solo debe hablar con Taiki para que por medio de ti nos pongamos en contacto. Si en 45 días no lo hizo, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Definitivamente solo me engaño para conseguir lo que quería, y yo como una tonta olvide la cordura por él.- y era verdad, él me hacía olvidar por completo la cordura, me hacía olvidar todo, hasta la manera de respirar.

\- De acuerdo, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo en eso, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pero debes contárselo a Mina, además de que tu representante de saberlo, y ver cómo afectaría esto en el inicio de tu carrera.- y eso era lo que por un lado más me asustaba, los problemas que llegaría a representar en la disquera el hecho de que me encuentre embarazada, a tan solo dos meses de firmar el contrato.

Mina estaba más que contenta al enterarse de que seríamos madres prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Aunque Yaten no lo tomó tan bien. Se puso como loco cuando se enteró de que sería madre soltera. Pero con el pasar de los días se calmó y ahora no solo consentía a su esposa, también me consentía a mí.

Les había hecho jurar a los tres de que hasta que no pasará el primer trimestre de mi embarazo no debíamos decírselo a nadie. Quería asegurarme de que mi bebe estaba sano y salvo antes de que las fieras se enterasen. Y digo fieras, porque entre la locura de mis amigas, lo locos de los paparazzi, y la reacción de Mamuro, no sabía cuál sería peor.

Al primer ultrasonido me acompañó Lita, ya que Mina esa noche la había pasado muy mal y Yaten se quedó a cuidarla. Por suerte yo solo quería dormir. Tenía los malestares matutinos y algún que otro desmayo, que era lo que más les tenía preocupados a todos, por miedo a que sufra alguno de ellos sin que esté acompañada.

Cuando vi ese pequeño retoño creciendo en mi interior no pude ocultar las lágrimas. Estaba más que feliz. Lo amaba con el alma. Y si bien mi felicidad no era completa porque el padre no estaba conmigo, tenía algo dentro que era de los dos y debía cuidar, proteger con mi vida.

Había momentos en que la soledad me sobrepasaba, principalmente cuando veía a Yaten con mi hermana hablándole a su vientre en el que me pasaba las noches llorando, pero como eso le hacía mal a mi bebe, trataba de sobreponerme, de ser fuerte no por mí, sino por mi pequeña estrellita.

Una vez que el riesgo de los primeros meses había pasado con Yaten decidimos que era hora de que diéramos a conocer la noticia, aparte de que mi vientre ya comenzaba a notarse, y no podía ponerme los vestidos que siempre usaba.

La reunión sería en casa de Mamuro, lugar al que no iba hace dos meses, ya que era bastante doloroso verlo y saber que significaba tan poco para él.

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

 **Seiya**

Hacía más de dos meses que no la veía. Me había portado como un cobarde, y no sabía que era peor, si el hecho de que ella haya dejado de venir, o hubiese sido mejor afrontarla y que me rechace de frente.

Fueron los dos meses que podría decir, los más miserables de mi vida. Era un zombi andante, ni siquiera las molestas bromas de Haruka lograban causar algún tipo de reacción en mí. Luego de haberme levantado esa mañana sigilosamente para no despertarla, no solo la había dejado a ella, había dejado mi alma, mi vida en ese cuarto, sabía que jamás recuperaría mi motivación para vivir si no volvía estar cerca de ella. Pero esa había sido mi decisión como buen cobarde. Solo me quedaba aceptarlo.

Taiki varias veces me había dicho que Lita, su novia luego de la fiesta, había preguntado por Yuu, diciendo que quería matarlo, por lo que había hecho, peor gracias al cielo, mi amigo a pesar de que opinaba igual que ella luego de la última discusión que tuvimos, decidió dejarlo estar, decía que no tenía caso luchar, cuando yo no tenía ganas de salir victorioso.

Como siempre me encontraba en mis quehaceres, cuando sonó el timbre. Al ir a abrir me encontré con esos ojos azules como el cielo que me volvían locos, por un momento ella me sostuvo la mirada, y pude notar un hermoso brillo que antes no estaba allí, pero antes de tratar de leer algo más en ellos, ella me desvió la mirada.

Me hice a un lado diciendo un "Buenos días" en un murmullo.

Los acompañé al despacho y salí de allí, después de preguntarles que querían beber, no podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos, se la veía feliz.

Cuando regrese con un café para Yaten y un té para ella, no pude evitar notar que el ambiente estaba como tenso. Las caras de todos no eran las mejore, lentamente deje las cosas cuando escuche a Mamuro hablar.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no sepas quien es el padre? Pensé que tu carrera era importante para ti, si bien un embarazo no estaría mal visto, el hecho de que hayas salido del lugar de donde lo hiciste, y ahora resultas embarazada sin saber de quién es, hará que la prensa te coma viva. No lo tomaran para nada bien, aparte de la mala reputación que se atribuirá.- embarazo, dijo embarazo, mi bello ángel estaba embarazada. ¡Oh Dios! Me sentía más miserable, si eso era posible.

\- Pero conejita, estoy seguro de que al menos tienes una idea de quién puede ser esa persona. Dinos la verdad. ¿Quién es? Debemos estar prevenidos en caso de que quiera usar esa información en tu contra en la prensa.- dijo Darien, y yo aún no podía salir del shock.

\- Sé que él no hará eso.- dijo, y la miré y tenía sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Entonces lo conoces.- afirmó Haruka.

\- Si, bueno en realidad creo que más bien tenía una imagen errónea de él, después de la fiesta de despedida no he sabido más nada de él. Fui lo suficientemente tonta como para caer en su juego, bajo su timidez.- dijo soltando las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en su rostro, al tiempo que Yaten la abrazaba.

\- Creo que debemos pensar cómo dar esto a conocer, tratando de perjudicar lo menos posible el lanzamiento del disco.- dijo Mamuro pensando. Creo que éramos los dos los que pensábamos, ya que no escuche que Darien me llamaba.

\- Seiya, te estoy hablando.-

\- S….Sí.- contesté saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

\- Tráenos café para todos, esto nos llevará algo de tiempo.- me pidió y salí de ahí como en piloto automático.

No podía ser, si todo lo que estuve escuchando era cierto, ese bebe podía ser mío, o era mío, ya que ella era virgen hasta esa noche, pero nos habíamos cuidado. Oh, la razón me golpeo, la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho yo había usado un preservativo que tenía casi tres años, era más que obvio que no había estado en buen estado, había perdido mis soldados, haciendo que entre los dos creásemos un pequeño bombón.

Mi mente pensaba a mil por hora en que haría ahora, era obvio que debía dar la cara, que debería hablar con ella y ayudarla a salir de esto, estar a su lado, acompañarla. Pero, ¿y si ella no me quería? ¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión acerca de tener a bomboncito luego de saber que yo era su padre? ¿Qué haría?

Iba entrando al despacho con lo que me habían pedido cuando escuche la idea de Darien.

\- …Es lo que podríamos hacer. Hacemos creer a todo el mundo que ese es mi hijo, vivimos juntos un tiempo, y después decimos a los medios que lo nuestro no funciono, ponemos a ese bebe el doble apellido Chiba Tsukino, y nadie podrá decir nada. Y tal vez si las cosas entre nosotros funcionan, tal vez en lugar de dar la noticia de una separación, sería todo lo contrario.-

\- ¡NO!- grité, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, si ese bebe era mío llevaría mi apellido, sería Kou.

\- ¿Qué pasa estrellita? ¿Aún tenías la esperanza de que nuestra coneja se fijará en ti?- preguntó con sorna Haruka.

\- No, es que no me parece justo para el verdadero padre de ese bebe.- Me excuse, primero quería hablar con ella en privado.

\- El padre de mi bebe, cuando se dé a conocer la noticia, sabrá muy bien que es de él, pero si no ha dado señales de valentía de querer aparecer en mi vida y por consiguiente en este caso en la de nuestro bebe en los últimos tres meses, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Me parece que su ausencia, su falta de interés en mi persona ha dejado más que claro que fui solo un revolcón de una noche, que no quería llevar esto a largo plazo. Que no me quiere.- Dijo ella con la voz muy firme, luego las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus bellos ojos y se aferró a Yaten, como si sus piernas ya no la soportarían.

Pero lo que más me llegó e hizo un click en mi cerebro, fue el hecho de que ella habló como si sabría que esas palabras llegarían exactamente al interesado. ¿Sería acaso eso posible? ¿De que ella sintiese algo por mí, algo similar a lo que yo siento por ella?

Debía hacer algo, pero debía ser rápido, no me quedaba dudas de que ese era mi bebe, y no quería seguir perdiéndome momentos importantes, momentos que por siempre atesoraría, tenía que idear un plan para llegar a ella, e implorar su perdón de ser necesario, de prometerle ser todo lo que ella quisiera y más. Y sabía muy bien quién me iba a ayudar, mi padrino mágico debía volver a la acción.

Luego de hablar con Taiki y en primero haber soportado su sermón por mi olvido, para luego felicitarme porque iba a ser padre y por haber encontrado valor, decidió ayudarme, pero me dijo que necesitaríamos ayuda de Lita si queríamos hacer las cosas bien, osea que ahora aparte de tener un padrino mágico también tendría un hada madrina de mi lado.

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

 **Serena.**

Luego del enfrentamiento, si podría llamarse de alguna manera la reunión en la casa de Mamuro, estaba completamente agotada, no solo el embarazo me cansaba, sino que mi mente también estaba cansada de pensar como aminorar el impacto de ser madre soltera en los medios.

Lita creyó de que necesitaba alguna distracción, por lo que planificó una cena en un restaurante muy bonito el sábado a la noche, además de decir que quería festejar de que por fin podía ser oficial su noviazgo con Taiki, estaba realmente feliz con ella, aunque debo admitir que una parte de mi la envidiaba, él ni siquiera se había inmutado con mis palabras. Pero como buena amiga la acompañaría en todo, y sabía que de su parte siempre obtendría el mismo cariño.

Esa noche me deje convencer por las chicas para ponerme un bonito vestido rojo, algo que ocultaba mí no tan pequeño vientre, el lunes tenía nuevamente control y debía preguntarle al Dr. Tomoe si era normal que se me notase tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Incluso a mi hermana que tenía dos meses y medio más que yo se le notaba menos.

Una vez llegamos al restaurante con Mina y Yaten los vi a todos en una mesa, los padres de Lita habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo, por lo que al estar en igual de condiciones nos considerábamos mutuamente familia, sólo Rei y Michiru tenían a familiares directos vivos, Rei tenía a su abuelo, y los padres de Michiru vivían en Europa.

Los Chiba también se encontraban, por lo que veía, Darien no desaprovechaba oportunidades, ya que hablaba muy divertido con Rei. Sabía que ella lo quería, inclusive más de lo que ella quería reconocer, esperaba que él fuera lo suficientemente listo, pero por sobre todo bueno para ella.

En la misma mesa se encontraba Haruka y Michiru, era más que obvio de que ambas se entendían a la perfección, esperaba que el carácter dulce de Mich pudiera calmar a Haruka.

Enfrente a ellos se encontraban Mamuro y Setsuna, jamás pensé que ella le diese una oportunidad, luego de perder a su prometido muy joven se había negado a volver a intentarlo. Esperaba que esta vez la vida le sonría.

Ni bien llegó Lita nos llevó a la mesa y no presentó con los padres de Taiki, parecían unas personas muy amables, a pesar de tener tanto dinero.

En la mesa quedaba un lugar libre, no quería ilusionarme, pero era solo él el que faltaba. En esos momentos me odiaba y lo odiaba por ser tan cobarde.

Luego de pedir nuestras cenas, y en medio de una conversación fluida de idas y vueltas, las luces bajaron su brillo, a la vez que una de ellas alumbraba el centro del pequeño escenario que había en el lugar, aunque aún no se podía apreciar a nadie.

Unos acordes comenzaron a sonar, para dar paso a una voz que me hizo estremecer.

 **Todos saben que fui un tremendo torpe al dejarte ir**

 **y nena, estaba equivocado**

 **y si, dije que estaríamos mejor separados**

 **que era tiempo de seguir adelante**

 **Sé que rompí tu corazón, no quise romper tu corazón.**

 **Pero nena, aquí estoy, tocando tu puerta delantera**

 **mi orgullo está en el suelo**

 **mis manos y rodillas están heridas**

 **y estoy arrastrándome de vuelta a ti**

 **te ruego por una segunda oportunidad**

 **¿vas a dejarme entrar?**

 **Estaba huyendo de la verdad y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti**

Dios, no podía ser él, aún no podía verlo, ya que no se mostraba, pero mi corazón me decía que sí, que era el hombre del cual estaba absolutamente enamorada, aquel que en una noche me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, y que al día siguiente había roto mi corazón dejándome sola.

 **Sé que estás ahí y que puedes hacerme esperar,**

 **pero yo no me voy**

 **esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, decírtelo cara a cara**

 **me mentía a mí mismo, ahora muero en este infierno**

 **chica, sé que estás enojada**

 **no puedo culparte por estar enojada**

 **Pero nena, aquí estoy, tocando tu puerta delantera**

 **mi orgullo está en el suelo**

 **mis manos y rodillas están heridas**

 **y estoy arrastrándome de vuelta a ti**

 **te ruego por una segunda oportunidad**

 **¿vas a dejarme entrar?**

 **Estaba huyendo de la verdad y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti**

Él se movió poco a poco a la luz, y pude comprobarlo, era su voz la que sonaba. Su vista me ubicó, como si siempre supo donde me encontraba.

No llevaba sus lentes, por lo que pude apreciar sus bellos ojos azules, que volvían a mirarme con devoción, con algo de remordimiento, como pidiéndome perdón, no solo con la letra de la canción, sino también con su alma.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se arrodillo, sosteniendo mi mano entre la suyo, luego de depositar un dulce beso en ella.

 **Si pudieras ver estas lágrimas, estoy llorando**

 **tocar estas manos que no dejan de temblar**

 **escuchar mi corazón que apenas late,**

 **verías a un hombre diferente**

 **Pero nena, aquí estoy, tocando tu puerta delantera**

 **mi orgullo está en el suelo**

 **mis manos y rodillas están heridas**

 **y estoy arrastrándome de vuelta a ti**

 **te ruego por una segunda oportunidad**

 **¿vas a dejarme entrar?**

 **Estaba huyendo de la verdad**

 **y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti.**

\- Te amo mi ángel. Fui el idiota y cobarde más grande de este mundo y cualquier otro. Debí decirte quien era, y haberme quedado para ver tu reacción una vez que develara quién era en realidad, pero jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza, siquiera tener una oportunidad contigo. ¿Qué podía esperar un hombre como yo? ¿Cómo un ángel se fijaría en este simple mortal? No te pido que me perdones y olvidemos todo, sino que simplemente me des una oportunidad, que me dejes redimirme de mis errores, mostrarte que puedo ser valiente, que puedo ser el hombre digno de estar a tu lado, de poder ser llamado padre de tu hijo.- me hablaba ahí arrodillado, su mirada imploraba mi perdón, y si bien me había dolido lo que había hecho, sabía que todos somos humanos y nos podemos equivocar, tomar decisiones equivocadas, lo bueno era darse cuenta de las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y él lo estaba haciendo, y frente de todos, cosa que podía imaginar no era tan sencillo.

\- Nuestro hijo.- lo corregí mientras mis lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro.

Sonrió ampliamente al escucharme decir eso, lo que causo que lo imitara. Secó con sus pulgares mis lágrimas para luego depositar un dulce beso en mis labios, causando que la energía que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que él me tocaba se incremente.

\- Te amo mi ángel. ¿Me darías la posibilidad de ser tu compañero? Al menos hasta que estemos listos para dar el sí, y así hacer las cosas bien.- sonrió, ese era otro paso que dar, pero tenía razón, de ahora en más debíamos hacerlo bien.

\- Sí, claro que si mi tonto cobarde.- dije sonriendo con una felicidad plena, al tiempo que él me levantaba y giraba conmigo en brazos riendo como un loco, y todo el lugar estallaba en aplausos.

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

\- Así que esa es su historia… Se podría decir que una telenovela se les quedó corta.- digo al tiempo que se escucha una carcajada del público.

\- Digamos que es lo podríamos tomar como un cuento de hadas, ya que no faltó el padrino mágico, ni la hada madrina. Pero es nuestra historia.- dice Seiya mirando con infinito amor a Serena, algo digno de envidiar, y que cualquier mujer desearía.

\- Yo tuve mi ceniciento.- contesta Serena, perdida en los ojos de su ahora esposo.

\- Y yo mi princesa convertida en conejita.- aclara él para luego dejar un casto beso en sus labios, al tiempo que escuchó al público decir un "Awwwww" por el romance palpable que hay en el ambiente.

\- Pero me acaba de quedar una duda.- digo, ganando nuevamente su atención.- En ese embarazo no había un solo niño. ¿Verdad?-

Ambos sonríen cómplices, compartiendo algún recuerdo antes de que Serena conteste. – No, no fue un solo niño, en realidad vinieron tres, pero solo nos estaramos de eso cuando estuvimos en la sala de parto.- y ante mi cara de asombro ella sonríe y contesta a mi pregunta no formulada.- Sí, en realidad en la siguiente ecografía, en la cual Seiya ya estuvo presente, nos enteramos de que venían gemelos.-

\- Digamos que mi puntería fue demasiado buena.- acota Seiya bromeando como el Seiya Kou que todos conocemos actualmente.

\- Sí, eso es más que obvio amor.- dice tratando de ser seria Serena, pero sin poder ocultar por completo su sonrisa.- Bueno como les decía. Ahí nos confirmaron que eran gemelos. Al sexto mes nos enteramos de que una era nena, y como los gemelos son siempre del mismo sexo sabíamos que venían dos bomboncitos, como les puso su padre desde el principio. Cuando me llevaron a cesarea, por una cuestión de seguridad, ya que no estaban bien acomodadas. Cuando las sacan, se dan cuenta de que detrás había otro bebe, un varoncito, que jamás había sido detectado. Luego de que el doctor nos de las buenas nuevas, nos dice que es un caso que es raro pero se suele dar, y muchos lo llaman el gemelo escondido. Lo que concluye con que me encontré siendo mamá de dos hermosas nenas, Lita la mayor, nombre dado en honor a mi mejor amiga, Chibi la segunda, y por último mi principito Taiki, llamado así en honor a una de las personas a la que le debemos estar juntos, al igual que Lita.- a medida que va hablando y nombra a sus hijos sus ojos se iluminan, no solo los de ella, sino los de ambos, se nota que sus hijos son su adoración.

\- ¿Y en este embarazo viene uno solo o hay sorpresas?- preguntó ya que la curiosidad me puede.

\- No, esta vez me asegure de que sea uno solo.- responde Seiya totalmente seguro ganándose una risa de todos en el set.

\- Si tú lo dices…- dejo la frase en el aire esperando sus reacciones.

\- No, ya me han hecho varios controles, te puedo asegurar que con una vez nos bastó y sobró, el hecho de tener tres bebés en la casa.- sonríe Serena.

\- Muy bien muchachos, hasta aquí llegamos con nuestro programa el día de hoy, luego de que muchos lo pidieran aquí está la historia de las dos personas más reconocida de los últimos tiempo. El cuento de amor del famoso cantante del grupo "Three Lights" y de la solista "Bunny Tsukino". Démosle un gran aplauso por favor.- el estudio rompe en aplausos, silbidos y gritos de los fans.- Muy bien y como despedida ambos darán la primicia de su nuevo corte. Una balada dedicada exclusivamente de Seiya a su esposa. Con ustedes lo Three Lights con colaboración de Bunny Tsukino en "I don't wanna miss a thing".

 **Podría estar despierto solo para oírte respirar,**

 **mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida,**

 **mientras estás lejos y soñando,**

 **podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición,**

 **podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre,**

 **en dónde cada momento gastado contigo,**

 **es un momento que atesoro .**

 **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

 **no quiero caer dormido,**

 **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**

 **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**

 **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**

 **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa.**

 **Recostado cerca de ti,**

 **sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón,**

 **y me pregunto qué estarás soñando,**

 **me pregunto si es a mí a quien estás viendo,**

 **entonces beso tus ojos y**

 **doy gracias a Dios porque estamos juntos.**

 **Y solo quiero estar contigo,**

 **en este momento, para siempre, para siempre jamás.**

Ambos se miran a medida que la canción se desarrolla, y con ella llega el deseo de encontrar un amor así.

 **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

 **no quiero caer dormido,**

 **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**

 **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**

 **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**

 **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**

 **no quiero perderme una sola sonrisa,**

 **no quiero perderme un solo beso.**

 **Bueno, solo quiero estar contigo,**

 **justo aquí contigo, justo así,**

 **solo quiero tenerte cerca,**

 **siento tu corazón tan cerca del mío,**

 **y estar aquí en este momento,**

 **por el resto del tiempo.**

Que a pesar de ser cobarde se abrió pasó luchando contra los miedos e inseguridades.

 **No quiero cerrar los ojos,**

 **no quiero caer dormido,**

 **porque te echaría de menos cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa,**

 **porque incluso cuando sueño contigo,**

 **el sueño más dulce nunca evitaría**

 **que todavía te echara de menos, cariño,**

 **y no quiero perderme una sola cosa.**

Que cuando uno realmente es noble de corazón será recompensado. Porque cuando se encuentra el amor, el que no se fija en las apariencias, sabe que será para vivir su propio "felices por siempre".

 **FIN!**

-..- S&S -..- -..- S&S -..-.

Espero les haya gustado.

Las canciones son:

* Marta Sánchez - "Amor cobarde".

* Backstreet Boys - "Crawling back to you".

* Aerosmith - "I don't wanna miss a thing".


End file.
